Buttercrush: Another Way
by Simon System
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Buttercrush'. Ace decides mercy and cruelty can be the same thing, especially when he's only trying to spare Buttercup from greater pain.


**Buttercrush: Another Way**

_AN: He's a different looked at the episode 'Buttercrush', basically, what if Ace had decided not to betray Buttercup._

It has all seemed so perfect at first, control Buttercup and control Townsville. After years of petty theft just to get by the gang would be sitting pretty, and everyone who ever looked down on them, treated them like garbage would pay. It was something Ace had been only able to dream about before, but with her under his control it would be his.

Of course the world liked to play a little game called 'Forget it Ace'.

What had fouled it all up? He would like to put the blame on Snake like he always did, but it wouldn't fly this time. Unfortunately the blame belonged only to Ace; he had set up the perfect plan, and then backed out. Cause for the first time in his life Ace experienced an unpleasant feeling in his gut that didn't come from his all junk food diet: Guilt.

At least that's what he figured it was. He hadn't felt guilt before, not when robbing, bullying, and beating. They all deserved it right? People like them were the reason he and his friends were living in a dump, stealing to get by.

So what about this odd little girl cause this? Maybe it was cause he couldn't think of a way to blame her for his predicament. After all, she was just trying to make the world a better place. Maybe it was the fact she choose to believe him, show mercy to him, even when it's obvious she shouldn't. Both of those reasons could be it, but Ace figured it was the way she looked at him, with respect, and something more. What was that 'something', he wasn't really sure; no one had ever looked at him like before.

The closest thing Ace ever had to a family was his gang, he never knew his parents, and spent most his early life in an orphanage were he was ignored. He learned to look out for himself cause no one else would do it for him. He made friends with the others at orphanage that were in the same situation he was. Eventually they decided to split, the streets were still better than that place. They hitchhiked a few towns into Townsville, found an old shack at the dump and decided it was home sweet home.

Turns out there's some interesting stuff in the Townsville dump, chemicals from the old 'supervillians' weapons leaked everywhere, after a few months in the dump everyone's skin was starting to turn green. They all liked it, made them look more dangerous, and decided to use it to their advantage. Society owed them after all, why take all they deserved?

He saw fear in the eyes of everyone they went after, nothing more. So why exactly did Buttercup look at him differently? She had some dumb little girl crush? At first he believed that made her weak, but maybe it was some sort of Powerpuff trick? Yeah…get into his head, make him feel stuff that wasn't there, confuse him.

Well, if that was it, it had worked. He was done with his big plan: No using Buttercup, no getting rid of her sisters, and no taking over Townsville. All his dreams dead, but hey, that's the rock life is always throwing at him, might as well take the hit and move on. He felt sick thinking this much about a girl that young, he had get her out of his life now, get rid of her before he really breaks her heart.

-

"But Ace, why are canceling the big plan? Everything wassss going ssssso well." Snake complained to his leader, it was hard to say if the rest of the gang agreed with Snake. Billy was in his own world, just like Grubber, Arturo just slightly.

Ace gave Snake a punch. "Cause I said so, anyone got a problem with dat?" Ace asked, ready to strike again. The gang shook their heads, agreeing as always to whatever Ace wanted.

"Right bosssss, my bad." Snake said as he painfully rubbed his noise where Ace had hit.

"Good, now scram." The gang followed the instruction, leaving the shack they called home.

Finally a knock at the door, Ace would finally end it his way.

He opened the door to see Buttercup looking up at him smiling. He gritted his teeth already hating himself for what he was about to do, but he had to do it, quick and clean. "So found your way back huh? Learn to take a hint brat, I don't want you here."

Buttercup's expression went from happy to shock and confusion at Ace's words.

"You think I like you? What are you stupid!?! I can't stand you. You're a dumb little baby who's crampin' my style." Ace continued cruelly; thinking he was doing her a favor.

That was it, Buttercup's expression changed to one of sorrow as she failed to fight back tears.

"So go fly home to mommy, and do me a favor and never come near me again." Without another word Ace slammed the door shut, wishing the thin walls did a better job blocking out the sound of Buttercup crying. He slid down the wall and sighed.

He was sure he was doing the right think, as bad as it seemed. If she hated him, it would be easier; he was protecting her from him. If she hung around eventually he would use her, probably hurt her real bad. But this she would get over, she was a tough kid, and he was nothing more than a little crush she had. As she finally flew away, he tried to convince himself he did the right thing.

Ace knew he should lay low for a while; he didn't want to run into her anytime soon. He had a feeling she want to punch her anger out on him. He'd take it; after all she gave him something in return. She was the first person to believe in him, and he doubted anyone else would again anytime soon.

AN: So was Ace's act of 'mercy' better than what he tried to pull in the actual episode? Well, in his mind he did her a favor, himself as well; better to get rid of her before he actually started to feel something. I'm not sure this came out the way I wanted it to, but I'm curious, does anyone like this story? Should I continue it?

By the way, you'll probably notice Buttercup didn't say anything in this story, that's sort of a tip of the hat to the original episode where she only had one line.


End file.
